


live long and prosper

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Just A Quick Little Thing, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, it's impossible to do anything with a hundred words end me, okay here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the International Fanworks Day 2015 Challenge - "What does your favourite character-or pairing- get fannish over?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	live long and prosper

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this even fits the prompt. i hope you like it :)

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

Normally, Scully's questioning of everything he does doesn't even get his attention; normally, he tunes her out. But when she lets herself into his apartment, stands silently in his living room and then suddenly speaks, he can't help but notice- _not_ startle like a scared cat, certainly not- but he notices.

"Star Trek marathon, Scully." He holds out a bowl of popcorn to her. She frowns.

"Really? That's why you called me? Star Trek?"

"Space. The final frontier." He smiles his best smile, this time opening his arms.

"Alright." She concedes, and crawls into them.


End file.
